


Tell Me Your Name

by absolutpiphi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, M/M, Romance, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absolutpiphi/pseuds/absolutpiphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is morning after for Kagami and an enticing stranger who he knows nothing about except the compatibility between their bodies from the night before. He learns the rest in the morning after.<br/>AU, meaning in another world where Kagami and Kise are a lot older, therefore, possible OOCness, yaoi, slight push of the limits of T rate. KagaKise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> Incubus: Demon that seduces women in their sleep and tortures them but you can skip that part (actually, please do, ahem). Lilu is the given name of it.

Kagami thinks how interesting it is when someone's brain is up and all functioning but their eyes don't open and their bodies don't move. It is sort of a pleasant tiredness of the body after a great night, he decides, it is especially nice when he doesn't have to work this particular day. He loves it when the alarm doesn't impair his ears and wakes up on his own, also has no clue what time it is because he doesn't need to know.

The sun shoves its way through the small opening of curtains and heats up Kagami's chest area. As he is completely awake now, he becomes aware of his lack of clothing, wrinkled sheets and suddenly, the absence of a person next to him. Then a killer headache makes sure it is noticed. Kagami buries his face in one of the pillows and it is slightly better. He likes to think the throbbing in his skull reduces a little as a foreign smell virtually radiating from the pillow hits his nose – a musky, spicy, sweet smell; a strange mixture of odors that exactly fits to its source. At least as suitable as his memory can lead him which might not be saying much. The booze often tends to make him think strange things like how the man he met last night had the perfect combination of flirt, fun, bitter and sexy – maybe even a bit mystery was hidden under his beauty.

Kagami found himself hooked in the man's net with the first glance. Then the night began with meaningless conversations filled with sexual hints, eventually building up tension that could be cut through. He remembers how good the release of it felt, how incredible it was to be buried deep in that man's heat and how enticing his responses were as Kagami kissed his way through his throat to the inside of his thigh.

Kagami grunts to himself as he thinks he was utterly and stupidly entranced by him. Now the man was gone, probably stole all of his things on his way out as everything he told Kagami last night were all lies although the redhead can't recall the exact conversations, or the contents for that matter. He was too busy with coming up with innuendoes – in any case though, that doesn't matter anymore.

With another grunt, he sits up on the bed and massages his forehead in hopes for satisfying the headache. He stops short when he is getting up from it because there is a hill of piled up clothes currently residing on the floor along with other things and he is sure some of them aren't his.

A grin breaks through, he rushes putting on his sweatpants – he wants to see him. He wants to see him immediately. He doesn't hear any noises coming from inside the apartment but a simple deal of wearing socks can easily mask the footsteps. He wants to look around his condo as soon as possible but he soon realizes he is not yet ready to do 'hurry' as his head begins to spin.

Thus, he calmly exits his room, starting his inspection. He knows he reeks of alcohol and sweat as he has probably the worst morning breath of century; however, he does not care. Then again, he is already passing by the bathroom and can take care of that last problem in no time. After he is done, he hears the low clatters erupting in the kitchen as he is standing in the middle of the living room. He turns around and smiles at the view visible inside the frame of breakfast bar and ceiling. Without making any noises himself, the redhead proceeds to the bar in order to sit – because secretly he really needs to.

Kagami admires the fluid way he moves, as though he is dancing to a soundless music, with a frying-pan in his hands. He is wearing the white button-up shirt Kagami wore last night. The article only reaches so far to cover his bottom, creamy legs are on the display for Kagami to ogle. As the blond reaches for something in an upper shelf, the edge of the shirt rides dangerously high; it is near impossible for the redhead to be aware of anything else except what is obviously there and almost out in the open.

Then again, the morning sun shining on the semi-dry blonde hair and the white shirt, complimenting his splendor, making him seem otherworldly glamorous attracts the redhead's attention back to higher proportions. Kagami swears he can see his halo. But when the blond is aware of Kagami's presence, the reminding suggestive smirk he wears indicates he's really an incubus in the disguise of a saint.

"Someone's finally up," He says as he takes a step towards Kagami who has perched at the breakfast bar.

"I thought you were gone with the half of my flat," Kagami half mocks half serious.

"Not that it didn't cross my mind but you don't have anything valuable. At least nothing more valuable than my own stuff," The blond jokes while leaning over the surface of the bar.

"Oh right, right, you were what, an actor? A model?" The redhead doesn't even attempt sounding apologetic for forgetting.

"Both. I'm not surprised you don't remember though, after all that drink and," the blond leans further to speak softly against Kagami's lips, "amazing sex. In other words, me." The smile spreading over his pretty face is a little evil and a lot more heart stopping. "I bet you don't even remember my name."

Kagami opens his mouth to ridicule because of _course_ he knows the name of the man he spent a wonderful night with but then he stops short as no sound comes out and realization hits. _Hell, I forgot even my own name at one point,_ he concludes but that won't make a good argument – Kagami doesn't wish to give the guy more ego boost since he already has one the size of a city.

"Well, I think you don't know mine either," So he offers instead, sort of hoping it is true.

"You would think that, wouldn't you," He doesn't make it sound like a question as he purrs next, "Kagami-kun."

The redhead can't help but stare at his mouth, his lips are the perfect shade of pink. Crimson eyes lose their fierce edge as the eyelids hide them half-way. Kagami hums before he closes the small gap between them. His lips are firmly moving on the other's, only just seducing and not demanding. They slowly break without getting too far away from each other.

"Won't you tell me your name then?" Kagami asks, his voice hoarse, and lightly nuzzling his nose against the perfectly shaped one. He attempts to have one more or better yet, two more kisses but the beautiful tease incubus stops him by placing his smooth fingers on his mouth.

"I won't. It's still a low blow to my ego even if you have legit excuses. You should have known my name even before you met me." Arrogant man gives him a quick peck on the lips before pulling back completely. Kagami tries to catch but ends up half sprawled on the bar, his hands are dangling from the opposite edge.

"Ah, c'mon, it's only fair. You know mine. Tell me yours."

He just glances at Kagami from the corner of his eyes with raised eyebrows then continues what he was doing before the redhead distracted him. Kagami sighs as he racks his brain for reasons.

"Look, I'm not really into fashion or movies and TV shows. This – it's only natural, right?" He grins apologetically and hopes that the blond accepts – they are the best ones he'll ever come up with.

"Or watches and colognes apparently, even though I'm the face of the brand you're wearing," Gorgeous nameless man confronts lightly as though he isn't making Kagami more embarrassed and more desperate to learn his name.

Kagami keeps quiet this time because he realizes he better change tactics. For a while, he just watches every move of the man as he is cooking breakfast for them. The sight of the attractive model slash actor comfortably working in his kitchen, half naked (and well aware of it unless the enchanting sway of his hips has another indication) and in all of his grace, making even cracking eggs look elegant… is enough to stray Kagami from his thoughts. He stands up and enters the slightly large room. He approaches not rashly nor calmly; he wraps his arms around the slender but toned waist and kisses the sensitive back of the model's neck. The blond leans his back on Kagami's chest without stopping what he's been doing.

"Tell me your name," He sounds pleading instead of commanding like he initially planned and he could have been disappointed in himself but the small approving noises the man in his arms making are gathering all of his complete and unfinished thoughts on him like a captivating song in his ears and goddamnit, Kagami won't become a third rate poet, not now not ever.

Also, the blond beauty still doesn't answer his request.

"I can always look you up on the net or something," He lamely suggests a meaningless threat.

The man chuckles quietly but oh so pleasantly against Kagami. "Okay. Good luck with the research."

He is messing with Kagami and the redhead is letting him, he is at least aware of that much. Though he isn't sure if Kagami didn't let him, it would make a difference, the model-actor knows his deal.

In any case, any kind of research will take time and Kagami doesn't want to wait at all because he can't. He doesn't have any clue why learning this incubus' name feels so important and urgent and he might have been alarmed – but the blond smells so great; it is Kagami's shower gel and shampoo but they sure as hell didn't smell like this when he first bought them. He buries his face in the honey colored locks and sighs lightly. Then he trails his lips beginning from one pierced earlobe, sucking on the small ring, after, following the line of neck and hollow of the shoulder.

The blond's breathing quickens and Kagami hears it clearly despite the sizzling coming from the pan because they are so damn close, it's irresistible. He can't help the smirk forming against the shoulder then bites, leaving barely visible teeth marks on the perfect skin.

"Fine, if you insist on this, then I'll name you."

"Mmm… Oh, really? And what… would it be?" The blond pants – he can't help it because the redhead apparently decided this is as good of a time as ever to start fondling him.

"Hmm, lemme think," Kagami seriously ponders over it as he absentmindedly caresses the brawny abdomen under the mercy of his hands. He actually has no idea whatsoever, he just came up with the idea in the spur of the moment. Then, he notices, he already thought of the perfect name for the little devil for several times that morning.

"Lilu," he declares triumphantly.

The blond man – Lilu is surprised out of his retorts for a moment then he laughs; not a snicker or a low chuckle – a full blown, sincere laughter. Kagami is annoyed for being laughed at but it is hard to be angry at Lilu, his laughter has a charm to it that almost forces others to laugh together.

"Lilu? As in incubus?" He arches his neck to get a look at Kagami's face and raises a thin eyebrow; his voice is teasing as before when he continues. "Are you saying you're a woman if I'm Lilu, Kagamicchi?"

"Kagamicchi?" The redhead stops short when he hears the cutesy way of his name. He makes a face that makes Lilu laugh again. "Don't call me that."

Lilu pouts, actually pouts and he makes even a pouting grown man look pretty. "Why no~t? You call me Lilu."

"Don't whine, it's your own damn fault." Then, Kagami whispers directly to his ear, "Tell me your name if you don't like it."

The blond snickers this time despite his panting. "Even if you drop that, I'll still call you Kagamicchi, Kagamicchi."

"You can't be serious."

"Too bad for you 'cause I am," He turns around in Kagami's arms and wraps his own loosely around the redhead's neck. "What's so bad about it anyway?"

"Besides the obvious? It's weird to be called like that." _And totally embarrassing,_ Kagami adds in his mind.

"Hmm, but I like it," He murmurs, brushing his lips against Kagami's.

Kagami can argue more but he won't because it is only a waste of precious time that he prefers to spend enjoying by doing something else, like tasting the sweet mouth until the favor is lost on him.

The blond grabs the spiky but surprisingly soft hair, bringing Kagami somehow even closer. The redhead obliges gladly as he holds the man tighter against him and deepens the meager brushing into a hungry kiss. He enjoys the soft noises model-actor makes when his tongue moves along the blond's. However, irresistible incubus doesn't give up the control easily as they soon after fight for it. Then again, it is as if another proof of Lilu's mischief, as though he already decided to lose and let Kagami take over. When Kagami is content and his guard is down, he attacks the redhead's mouth, demanding and dominating.

Kagami can't take any more of the blond's maddening mocking and he pushes the lean body against the counter. Their hips clash and they both sharply gasp. Their bodies remember the night before perfectly. Both men are sensitive and responsive to the other's touch more than they probably should be.

"Damn," Kagami's hot mouth is on the model's jaw then his neck; the blond is panting, moaning "Kagamicchi," wantonly, his hands are tugging at the redhead's waistband. Kagami knows he dangerously doesn't care about the logistic – next to a frying-pan and turned on stove – he'll take this sexy, gorgeous, funny and smart man right on this counter and it'll be a great memory to recall with hopefully more of them to come.

The model slides his hands up from Kagami's now-riding really low pants' waistband to his chest, then pushes him a little away. The redhead leans in anyway and smothers the beauty's jaw, cheek and corner of his lips to feathery kisses.

"Wait, Kagamicchi… Mmmph… Wait, ah," The blond is reluctant to stop him and Kagami is aware, so he doesn't cease the act. He captures the lips silently begging to be ravished but telling to 'wait' – that word is temporarily deleted from Kagami's vocabulary – the model responds enthusiastically. He begins to thrust his hips and the fraction between their hard members only makes both men hotter and needier.

"Ahh, Kagamicchi…!" The redhead is more than willing to give whatever the blond's pleading for but then, Kagami grimly feels, the model gains his senses back somehow and pushes him away with more strength.

"No, no, wait… Gotta wait… Oh God," He rests his forehead on Kagami's shoulder to catch his breath and just then Kagami's short-circuited brain registers the ringing.

"I should get that," He walks past the redhead abruptly, proceeding inside the house.

Kagami utters profanities to whoever the caller is for interrupting his time with the alluring man. He doesn't hear the conversation, only wishes it to end in few seconds because he doesn't have patience for more than that.

The model comes back quicker than Kagami actually expected but stands at the other side of the breakfast bar, also fully clothed to Kagami's utter dismay.

"I gotta leave now Kagamicchi, or I won't make it to work," He heads to the entrance swiftly, leaving the redhead speechless and stiff. "I know it's sudden, it's a last minute job. Sorry."

Kagami hurries to follow him when he registers the blond is really going in the middle of _that_ and there is also one more thing he leaves unfinished.

"You still didn't tell me your name!" The redhead calls behind, it doesn't matter if he sounds desperate because he is.

The model turns around with a smile blooming on his face as he walks backwards.

"Ryouta. Kise Ryouta." The smile has a childish, innocent edge to it. "Call me, Kagamicchi."

He turns his back again and about to go out of the door but one big hand coming from behind slams shut the door before he can exit then another one turns him around. A pair of lips passionately claims his. Kise is losing all the reasons alarmingly fast, ready to throw them away as the sexiest man walking on earth pulls back. Kise can't stop the whine from escaping. Kagami chuckles and it is the deepest voice Kise has ever heard. Like the rest of the redhead's body, everything about him is like a sin Kise's willing to commit. He never thought he'd be the one to resist the forbidden fruit to begin with anyway.

"I will," Kagami's breathe is hot and ticklish against his neck and Kise is almost done – he shivers and his legs are definitely wobbly, he feels like a pile of goo; he guesses this is what was like being melted – something he hasn't felt for a too long time. In any case though, whatever it is, his pride won't let him show any of it. Still, he barely shuts up the thought of staying and thankfully (or hatefully), the door magically opens.

Kise leans and bites the reprobate bottom lip before threatening, "You better." After, he disappears in the blink of an eye according to Kagami – he is left standing in the entrance.

He exhales deeply and curses but he is irritatingly aware of the happy bubble inside his chest. A foolish smile sneaks its way to his face while walking back to his bedroom until he realizes he didn't have Lilu's – _Kise_ 's number.

Panic rises; not knowing what else to do right then, he checks around his apartment, beginning from his room. Maybe Kise left a business card or whatever. Soon enough, the conveniently placed white shirt on the bed attracts his attention because everything else is still resting everywhere on the floor in an imitation of chaos.

The left sleeve begs to be noticed as the blue digits are striking against the snow white, beneath them a winking smiling face and a small heart.

Kagami snorts as he lets his body hit the mattress. "Kise, huh," he mutters, burying his face in his hands, laughing. He can't help it, that happy bubble has burst.

He can't wait for those memories to come.

Then his head is splitting open and he smells burnt but can't place where it might be coming from.


End file.
